


Of Love & Friendships

by AnaMachado



Category: Choices: Big Sky Country, Choices: Stories You Play
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Friendship, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Drawing based on the story Big Sky Country.





	Of Love & Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Its a bad drawing but...
> 
> Based on a drawing meme.


End file.
